User talk:Taffyta
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:GrandCentralStation ConceptArt.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Connor90 (Talk) 16:54, January 22, 2013 Out of all the users on this wiki i respect you the most EENEFAN1108 (talk) Haha...thanks, I guess? :)Taffyta (talk) 17:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hola, ¿a ti te gusta Taffyta?, que bueno, me quieres porque yo soy Taffyta, aunque mi nombre no lo diga, mandame un mensaje!! Me encanta Taffyta también. Me gustaría, pero no sé su cuenta.Taffyta (talk) 17:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! My name is Rowan. How long have you been editing this wiki for? 'Sup Rowan? I've been editing since late January. Taffyta (talk) 17:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi this is Birbyman A.K.A. Rowan. Come and check out my sugar rush racer recolours on my blog page and please feel free to share your views on them, request for certain recolours and tell other people about this page, hope to see your comments soon, Birbyman (talk) 17:56, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Birbyman Hi Taffy ! ,UserCitrusella Flugpucker: (talk) Oh you know the usual Citrusella Flugerpucker Cool, cool. Well, me and Candlehead are testing out our new engines and doing a few laps around the Frosty Rally. You in? Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Taffyta how are you?~ Holly ~ 09:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Holly! I'm just peachy, after a long day of racing, now it's just a race to see which of french tips is the first to dry...Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Taffyta! People are saying you dyed your hair blonde because the see you eyebrows are brown. Is this even true? I don't think so. Which catchphrase do you like more? "Nothing is better than Muttonfudge!" or "Stay Sweet!"~~Zackharyn Von Schweetz~~ Who the Heath Bar told you that?!? It was Crumbelina, wasn't it? ooOOH, she's gonna get it!!! But I digress, I'm a 100% natural bombshell blonde, baby! I'm gonna have to say my favorite phrase is... Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure ! could use some practice Citrusella Flugpucker (talk) You're real cool you know that. You're one of my favorite users on this wiki, you always bring facts, not any headcanon crap people always pull out. Ma'am, I just gotta tell ya... You are one Dynamite Gal, lol JK. Kactis-Hug (talk) 18:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh yea, and can you read my profile page, tell me if you like it. BTW, Oscar9545 is kind of a Lame-o, I mean seriously " I'm gonna call Iron man and Captain America to come arrest you" lol, YEA RIGHT! Haha, thanks bro. Sure, I'll take a look at it. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 21:31, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow. I knew you were really cool! What's your favorite Episode of Regular Show, and do you have a PS3?Kactis-Hug (talk) 21:45, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Taffyta 'sup, Well i was thinking about making a page called Wreck-It Ralph Merchandise. So I wanted to ask you to help me with it.Kactis-Hug (talk) 01:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that's a good idea! I have a fair amount of the merch myself. Let me know in any way I can help. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 01:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Great. It's gonna need images of toys, shirts, ect. I've already got some uploaded from the internet.(Like the Fix-It Felix Toolbelt and hammer. Alright there, Miss Muttonfudge? :) Rancis (talk) 14:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Taffyta, you're looking well. That won't last long. Can't wait til I beat you in the next race and wipe that smirk off your face! ;) Von Schweetz (talk) 16:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Puh-LEASE. See you at the finish line, Ms. President! Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 17:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and how did you know it was Crumbelina? You're good~~Zackharyn Von Schweetz~~ Only Crumbelina would be bitter enough to spread a dirty rumor like that! She's probably mad because we both showed up to the President's party wearing the same creme brulee dress! But obviously, I wore it better. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 17:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) This means war you know. Von Schweetz (talk) 17:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taffy,so did you play Pu-Li-Ru-La yet ? Citrusella Flugpucker I haven't had the chance yet! I'm looking for good torrents/roms to emulate it and I'm going to play it on my dusty old desktop computer, maybe this weekend if I can! ;) Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 00:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ME again! So, why does you code say Taffyta Muttonfudge? I mean, you are obviously based on strawberry hard candy but, why do you have Taffy and Fudge in your name? Not to mention Mutton which is sheep meat. Still, your name sounds scrumpcious.~~Zackharyn Von Schweetz~~ I don't know. Like, maybe one of the codewriters was a bully and got off by giving cute girls like me a hard time? Yeah. That would explain it. *scowls and chomps down on her lollipop* Hey Taffyta! I have made a new Wiki called Sugar Rush kingdom Wiki,it is all about Sugar Rush,If you have any spare time can you help me out,it is a little bit run down,if you want I can made you an Admin on there,so you can help me edit articles. ~ Holly (Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD) ~ 09:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure, sounds cool! I'll check it out and see what I can do to help! Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 16:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taffy,wanna chat ? Cirty Hey Taffyta,finished that paper you needed ? Citrusella Yeah, I finally did! 43 pages and 18 hours of work altogether. But at least now I'm officially on my summer vacation. ;) Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 20:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Good for you Taffy ! i only have a month and a half to my vacation ! Citrusella Niiiice. Got any plans? Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 00:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask you, what's your favorite Pokemon?Kactis-Hug (talk) 22:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I have a lot of favorites but my top three are probably Starmie, Milotic, and Roserade. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 00:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) You are an inspiration to us all. Rancis (talk) 14:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taffyta,wann chat ? i know i'm probably annoying but i really don't have anything to do. Citrusella In reply to your message, yes! I think Mewtwo has a twin, same for Vulpix and the Poliwag evolutions. But I don't have a 3DS.....Pikachu4807 (talk) 20:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 I tried to get one, but my parents said that I don't really need one. Looks like I'm skipping a generation! Also, what do you think about MissingNo. meeting Turbo? Would they be friends or enimies (considering MissingNo. is one of the best and most popular glitches ever known)?Pikachu4807 (talk) 20:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 I told my parents right after WIR about how Turbo would like MissingNo as a little friend. He could take over the whole arcade with MN (MissingNo), but sadly, MissingNo doesn't exist anymore.Pikachu4807 (talk) 20:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Golurk, Bisharp, and Monferno are my favorites. Pokemon X & Y is gaonna be epic! Do you like Yeveltal (Pronouned EE-vel-tal) Or Xerneas (Pronounced Zer-nee-us)? Very true! BTW sorry for the late reply.Pikachu4807 (talk) 00:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 If it isn't my favourite racer along w/ Vanellope I feel sorry for you that people disrespect you so much I know what your favorite song is. It's Summertime Lovin', Lovin' in the (Time). But I know what'll blow that poppy trash music right out of your head. Brain explosion.Kactis-Hug (talk) 19:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! That's my jam right there!! It's summertime and you know what that means- Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 04:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Gonna head down to the beach, gonna do the beachy things.Kactis-Hug (talk) 12:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Uuh, do you wanna chat? It's alright if you say no.Kactis-Hug (talk) 19:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brittany (You don't mind me call you that do you?) How do you like my new avatar,I know it is a bit bazzare but still! xD Also do you know any more info I could add to the Taffyta Muttonfudge page on my Wiki? And do you have any pictures of Taffyta I could put in the gallery! Thanks!~ Holly ~ 18:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) hey taffyta,wanna chatty-chat ? Citrusella Hi Taffyta, How did you Skype to talk with Von Schweetz, she is so cute. Can you say Hi, part of me. Vanellope, I'm fan of yours. My name is Oscar. Hey Taffy,did you notice that there's been a lot of spamming lately ? Citrusella Yep. Getting pretty sick of all the anons, to tell you the truth. If something isn't done about it soon I may leave this wiki, it's just too unprofessional and bothersome. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 18:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Please don't leave Taffy,this wiki would be empty without you ! Hey Taff.look what i found Citrusella